Kingdom Hearts: The Reverse Story
by Spongebob Squarepants no. 1
Summary: Riku and Sora's destinies have been reversed. See what happens in this retelling of this epic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Riku woke up to darkness. The last thing he could remember was finding Sora on the islands during a bad storm. Everything else was a blank. He stood up and began to wander into the darkness.

"This place, what is this?" questioned Riku to himself. It seemed hours that he wandered the endless abyss. Suddenly, he came upon a large door. The door swung open and leaked dark fog across the ground. Dark creatures emerged from the fog and attacked him. Riku threw his arms out, and a weapon appeared in his hands. The creatures hesitated for a second, and charged again. Riku charged into the ambush, slashing and slicing all over, but could not hit one. One of the creatures leaped and slashed his arm, leaving bloody wounds. He began to attack it, but one caught his back and left more wounds.

'_There're too many, I can't fight all these at once!'_ thought Riku as more grabbed his legs and arms, holding him down. He struggled to break free, but the more the more he struggled, the more jumped on him to hold him down and to make matters worse, his blood lose made him dizzy and weak. But the next thing he knew, a powerful wave of energy blasted the creatures away.

'_Did…did this weapon do that?'_ thought Riku. As he looked up, the creatures were merging to one. As the mass grew, the more the air around Riku seemed to increase in pressure and in seconds, he was staring down an enormous, dark monster. The pressure of the air was so strong, it brought Riku to his knees. Then, the creature drove it's fist into the ground and leaked black and purple fluid while the shockwave sent Riku flying. The fluid began to circulate in the air and enveloped them. Riku charged up to the monster, leaped high, and ran a full body slash down its middle. The mighty beast staggered for a moment, but regained its footing. Then, it threw a large orb to the sky, and rained down a shower of black meteors. Riku was struck down several times by the meteors. He could barely stay up. Finally, he was KO by one final blow. Suddenly, a stranger leaped out of nowhere and slashed down the monster for good as it exploded into thousands of fragments. The fragments began to shake and expand. Realizing there was not much time left, the stranger picked up Riku, and carried him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For the second time that night, Riku awoke in a strange place. However, his new location appeared to be more comforting and luxurious. As Riku sat up in bed, a mysterious stranger walked into the room.

"Who are you?" questioned Riku.

"My name is Zack" answered the stranger.

"Well, who are you and what do you want with me?" demanded Riku.

"Hey relax, chill out and I'll explain this" said Zack.

"First off, where am I?" asked Riku.

"Midgar, home to Shinra Electric Power Company for which I'm a member of an elite squad called SOILDER" explained Zack" I basically supply physical duties too big for regular people".

"Regular people?" asked Riku.

"You see, SOLDIER members are infused with mako energy, which gives them a strength boost and a glow in their eyes which is referred to as "mako eyes" replied Zack.

"Okay, second, what were you doing at that place?" asked Riku.

"I was on a mission, but instead, I found you" said Zack.

"What mission?" asked Riku.

"Heh, sorry, can't reveal any info on work" said Zack.

"Oh, okay, lastly, what happened back there?" asked Riku. Zack stood there for a moment with a solemn look on his face, staring at the floor.

"Your home…is lost in darkness" said Zack.

"What did you say?" asked Riku.

The Heartless, those shadow creatures you fought, they hunt hearts, take them into the darkness…and then more appear" said Zack.

"Are you saying my home had a heart? That's crazy" said Riku.

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true. All the worlds have hearts, and when the Heartless takes that heart, the world disappears" said Zack.

"And that's what happened to my home?" asked Riku.

"Yeah" said Zack.

"Wait, what about Sora and Kairi? Did you see any one else!" questioned Riku.

"No, sorry" replied Zack. Riku looked to the ground in deep sorrow for the disappearance of his friends.

"But, they could still be out there" said Zack.

"You think!" said Riku.

"Sure, but you need to search for them. I know, go search around the city and see if you can find them, it's worth a shot" suggested Zack.

"Ok, I'll do that." decided Riku.

"Alright then, when you're done, meet me at that building out there" said Zack as he pointed out the window. Riku walked over to the window and saw a large building that towered over the city.

"That's Shinra's HQ" explained Zack.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later" said Riku as he headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Riku searched the city, he also paid attention to the city itself, not able to believe he had really reached a new world, which had always been his desire: to escape the limited area of the islands. Now, he was now free to begin an adventure or a journey of any kind that involved his escape of his prison surrounded by water which he had once called "home". He was not satisfied with what he saw. He saw poverty and hunger, greed and selfishness, and a gloomy sky with which it seemed to always be dark. As he was walking, he accidentally bumped into a man.

"Excuse me" said Riku. He looked up and saw the man had long, platinum hair, was dressed in a black coat, carried a long sword, and had eyes that looked like the ones Zack had mentioned.

'_He must be with soldier' _thought Riku. The man simply nodded and continued on his way.

"Hmm, there's something not quite right about him. Wonder who that was" said Riku aloud to himself. A man heard him as he was passing and walked up to him.

"Don't you know who that was?" he asked.

"No, why? Is he someone famous?" asked Riku.

"You mean you haven't heard of Sephiroth!" the man said in extreme surprise.

"No, who is he?" asked Riku.

"He's a 1st class SOLDIER. He goes on missions that are too dangerous for regular SOLDIERs. He's certainly earned a reputation around here" said the man.

"Apparently. Hey, by the way, who are you?" asked Riku.

"My name's Reno, and I work as a Turk for Shinra" said the man.

"Turk?" asked Riku.

"Man, you sure aren't from around here, are you?" asked Reno.

"No" admitted Riku.

"Anyway, I gotta get going, who knows what assignment they have for me" said Reno as he walked away.

'_I gotta return to my search'_ thought Riku. He searched for several more hours, but his efforts ended in vain.

"I guess that's it. Now I guess I'll go head over to Shinra and meet up with Zack. Riku began the walk to the building.

_Later…_

"Well, here I am, Shinra Power Company" said Riku as he arrived at his destination.

"Sorry sir, I can't let you in" said a guard at the entrance.

"But I have to meet up with Zack!" said Riku.

"Hey!" said a voice behind Riku. Zack arrived at the entrance.

"Hey Riku, where were you? I had to go look for you" said Zack.

"Sorry, the search took a while" explained Riku.

"It's alright lets go in. It's OK, he's with me" Zack said to the guard. The guard nodded and allowed them in.

"Come on, Riku, I want you to meet someone" said Zack as he led Riku to an elevator. Zack pressed a button and the elevator headed up.

"Hey Zack, where are we going?" asked Riku.

"Just wait and see" replied Zack. The elevator stopped and the two got off.

"Here we are, SOLDIER floor" said Zack.

"What are we doing here?" asked Riku.

"Just wait and see" said Zack. Zack led Riku over to a door, and as the door slid open, they walked into a conference room where a man sat in front of a computer.

"Director Lazard!" said Zack as he straightened up in respect. The man turned around.

"Yes, Zack, what is it?" asked Lazard.

"I found this young man on my recent mission. He's a warrior and he wants to join SOLDIER" said Zack.

"What!" exclaimed Riku. Zack elbowed him to shut up.

"Zack, you know the Turks are the ones who bring in new recruits" said Lazard.

"I know, sir, but he would be a valuable member to the team" replied Zack.

"Hmm, very well, let's see what he can do, I'll give him a test, and if he passes, he can stay. But if he fails, he leaves" said Lazard,

"Very well, sir" agreed Zack.

"Well, young man, will you take the test?" asked Lazard. At that moment, Riku realized Zacks intentions. If he joined SOLDIER, on missions, he might find Sora or Kairi.

"Well?" asked Lazard.

"…Bring it on" said Riku.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Meanwhile…_

"Don't worry, your Majesty, we'll find the key" called Donald as he and Goofy blasted off in the Gummi Ship.

"Be careful" said Queen Minnie as the ship disappeared from sight.

"Gee fellas, where should we start?" asked Jiminy Cricket.

"How about there" said Donald as he spotted an incoming world.

"OK, let's land there" said Donald.

_Back at Midgar…_

"Riku, your mission is to go into the lands surrounding Midgar and defeat some enemies that have appeared there, after that, take the treasure that was stolen on a recent attack at our base and report back, understand?" said Lazard.

"Yes, sir" replied Riku.

"Very well, and to make sure you don't die, Zack will accompany you" said Lazard. Zack shot a glance at Riku and smiled.

"Now go, and good luck" said Lazard. Riku and Zack nodded and headed out the door.

"Where should we start?" asked Riku as they reached the elevator.

"Let's start North and separate from there, that way we can cover twice as much ground" said Zack.

"Good idea, maybe I'll run into Sora or Kairi" said Riku.

"Maybe" replied Zack. As they reached the outskirts of the city, they headed their separate ways. Riku headed West and Zack headed East. As Riku was walking, he noticed some of the shadows in next to the rocks moved. He kept aware of this as he continued on his way. Suddenly, several of the Heartless shot from the ground and leaped at Riku. However, this time he was prepared. He quickly cut down three and leaped out of the way of the rest. They swarmed in like ants and soon completely surrounded Riku.

"Uh-oh" said Riku. The Heartless charged forward at Riku. Riku spun around holding out his weapon and took out every one that charged him. But a new form of Heartless appeared and was not so easily cut down, for when Riku hit it, his attack bounced off and the Heartless slashed him across the chest, leaving deep wounds.

"Grrrrrr. Not this again!" said Riku. All the smaller Heartless surrounded the two as to form an arena. The new Heartless ran at Riku slashing wildly. Riku dodged left and right, but one attack hit and knocked him to the ground as blood leaked from his chest and fell to the ground. Riku got up and jumped at the Heartless and slammed his blade down, but the Heartless easily dodged his attack and threw a ball of fire at him. Riku prepared himself and leaped through the fireball, slashing it in two as it exploded behind him, and laid a heavy blow on the Heartless. The Heartless staggered, and fell to the ground. Riku ran, jumped, and jammed is blade into the Heartless' chest. The Heartless squirmed, but it was pinned to the ground by the blade in its chest, and eventually, it disappeared. However, Riku did not have long to celebrate, because the moment the Heartless disappeared, all the smaller Heartless charged at him again. He cut down a few, but one caught his back and another slammed him to the ground. He made an attempt to get up, but more and more piled onto him, slashing and biting him. Just as he was about to be KO, a bright light flashed and all the Heartless on him instantly disappeared.

"Go get 'em, Goofy!" yelled Donald. Riku could make out two figures leaping out in front of him, while one cast spells, the other attacked with hand-to-hand combat. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a bright light, followed by a voice that said:

"You are worthy to wield the Keyblade, may you use all the strength it possesses". It sounded like a woman's voice, beautiful, like a goddess'…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The first thought that raced through Riku's mind was where he had ended up this time. He looked around and saw he was still in the desert. He felt his chest and found his wounds were gone.

"Gawrsh, are you OK?" said a mysterious voice. Riku looked up and saw two figures standing over him.

"Who-who are you?" Riku asked. The two figures looked at each other and nodded.

"Donald Duck" said the first.

"Name's Goofy" said the other.

"I'm Riku" said Riku.

"So… what are you two doing way out here?" asked Riku.

"We're looking for someone" said Donald.

"Yeah, we're looking for the-" started Goofy. Donald shoved his hand over Goofy's mouth to stop him.

"Uh, sorry, we have to go!" said Donald. Riku watched them walk away.

"Hmm, that was weird, wonder what he was about to say" thought Riku.

"Hey!" Riku heard. He turned around and saw Zack running up to him.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Zack.

"Um, yeah" replied Riku.

"Have you found the treasure?" asked Zack.

"No…" admitted Riku.

"That's OK, come on, I think we should stick together" said Zack.

"Alright" said Riku. Riku got up and he and Zack continued on their mission.

_Meanwhile…_

"So where do you think we should go now?" asked Goofy.

"Hmm. Hey, maybe we could ask that guy if he knows anything" said Donald.

"Great idea! Let's go find him!" said Goofy. Donald and Goofy turned around and walked back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Riku and Zack walked past rocks and desert creatures.

"Be careful out here, you never know when you're gonna get attacked. The creatures out here will kill without a second thought or a reason" said Zack.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for monsters" replied Riku.

"Riku, if you ever need help on a mission, just call for me and I'll come save you" said Zack.

"Heh, you're talking like I already passed the test" said Riku.

"Hey, I'm just trying to give you a confidence boost, you seemed kinda down about something" said Zack. Riku didn't say anything back, he just stared at the ground as he walked and wondered what Sora and Kairi were doing while he was on his mission.

_Meanwhile_...

"Where-Where am I?" said Sora as he got to his knees. He looked around and saw he was standing on a floating rock in the middle of what looked like a waterfall going up instead of down.

"This is one strange place." Sora started jumping from rock to rock until he got to what seemed like the remains of an entranceway. As he progressed a little further, he saw a giant castle in the distance.

"I guess that's the best way to go, but how do I-" started Sora. Suddenly a large platform appeared and as Sora stepped on it, it started to head towards the castle. As he got closer and closer, he started to make out the form of a person. As he came close to the end of the ride, he noticed it a woman, with a crow resting on her shoulder…

_Back at Midgar_...

"Zack! Look out!" yelled Riku as he saw a Heartless jump at Zack from behind. Zack swung around and defeated it with one swipe. Suddenly, what seemed like hundreds more appeared all around them, cutting off all means of escape.

"Get ready for a struggle" warned Zack. Riku summoned the Keyblade and took his battle stance. One Heartless charged, with the rest following. Zack and Riku charged into the swarm, swinging and fighting in all directions. They both jumped back and ended up back-to-back. They had put a large hole in the swarm, but suddenly, several more appeared to take their place.

"Damn! There's no end to this!" said Zack.

"Zack, are we gonna…die?" asked Riku. Zack looked at Riku and seemed to think for a few seconds.

"No, we're not gonna die. Stand back" said Zack. He took out what seemed like a large glass ball. Suddenly it shone brightly. Zack absorbed it into his sword and jumped high. He held his sword up and started to spin it. Suddenly, his sword began to blaze brightly. With one swing, he sent a blazing inferno down upon the Heartless. But as he fell back to the ground, hundreds more appeared.

"Grrr, that attack took too much out of me, I can't fight any more" said Zack. Several Heartless ran at them and jumped. Just as they were about to strike, lightning struck all of them. Donald and Goofy jumped in front of Riku and Zack. Riku stood up and stood next to them. They all shared a nod and ran into the swarm. After several minutes of fighting, all three of them had become worn out. But suddenly a bright flash shone and when the brightness died down, all the Heartless were gone. Sephiroth stood in front of them with his sword held high.

"You looked like you could use a helping hand" said Sephiroth. No sooner had he finished his sentence than a giant armored Heartless fell from the sky.

"Hmph, this is your fight" said Sephiroth as he walked away. Zack joined Riku, Donald, and Goofy. They all stared down their enemy and charged into battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Who are you?" questioned Sora as he stepped off the platform in front of the strange woman. The woman did not answer, but instead asked a question.

"How is it that you got here?" she asked.

"I-"

…

"Riku! Kairi!" called Sora as he stepped off his boat onto the dock.

"Where are you guys?" he yelled. Sora ran to the shack and up the stairs to the bridge that led to the small island just off the beach. Just as he got to it, a dark figure appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"I am here to give you an offer" replied the stranger.

"What kind of an offer" asked Sora.

"I know what you want, to travel to other worlds with your friends" said the stranger.

"How did you know-?" started Sora.

"I will give you the ability to travel to other worlds, all you have to do is give in to the darkness" said the stranger.

"What!" exclaimed Sora.

"Will you do it?" asked the stranger. Sora thought for a minute.

"Will Riku and Kairi be coming too?" asked Sora.

"Yes" replied the stranger.

"…I'll do it" said Sora. Sora heard the stranger laugh to himself. He raised his arm high and the winds drastically increased in speed to where Sora was almost blown off his feet. Darkness seemed to pour into his arm and when his arm began to seep darkness, he pointed it at Sora. Darkness shot out of his arm and pierced Sora. Sora fell to his knees.

"Wha-What did you do to me!" yelled Sora. The stranger just laughed and disappeared through a portal of darkness. Sora just stood up and saw that Kairi had arrived. Sora ran up to her.

"Sora! Where's Riku?" asked Kairi.

"Kairi, I did it! We can all go to different worlds!" said Sora.

"What are you talking about? We have to find Riku!" said Kairi.

"Riku's coming with us!" said Sora.

"What?" said Kairi.

"We can go to different worlds now that I gave in to the darkness!" said Sora.

"Sora, you're scaring me" whimpered Kairi.

"Come with me" said Sora. He reached out his arm.

"No!" yelled Kairi. She started to run away.

"Stop!" yelled Sora. As he reached his arm further, darkness shot out of his arm and struck Kairi. Sora ran to her, but just before he reached her, she disappeared. Sora stood there for a minute and saw Riku had just arrived. Sora walked back to the smaller island and waited for Riku to find him. When he did, Sora told Riku that they could go to different worlds. Sora began to leave through a portal of darkness that appeared in the ground, reaching his hand out to Riku.

…

"And that's the last thing I can remember" said Sora. The woman smiled and turned to go back to the castle.

"Come with me" she said as she motioned for Sora to follow her. Sora stood still for a few seconds and followed the woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Zack and Riku jumped up at the Heartless while Goofy threw his shield and Donald cast a large fireball at it. The Heartless swiped Zack and Riku out of the air, caught Goofys shield and threw it back at him, and blocked Donalds lightning attack with its other arm. Riku and Zack both crashed into a large boulder, Goofy was thrown back, and the Heartless punched Donald into the air.

"Gah! We couldn't land a single blow on him!" said Zack as he recovered.

"We'll just have to hit it harder" replied Riku. Riku lunged at the Heartless. The Heartless went to stomp on Riku, but Riku jumped to the ground and slid across the sandy ground. When he ended up under the Heartless, he did a back flip and launched a powerful upper slash through the whole body of the Heartless. The Heartless staggered for a moment but quickly regained its footing. The Heartless again tried to stomp on Riku, but Riku flipped back out of range.

"Zack! Your turn!" yelled Riku.

"Right" replied Zack as he ran at the Heartless. The Heartless threw a punch at Zack, but Goofy deflected the punch with his shield as Zack continued to run at the Heartless.

"Hraggh!" yelled Zack as he performed a spinning attack that cut through the whole Heartless' body. Again the Heartless staggered only for a moment before recovering.

"Come on Goofy! Let's get 'im!" yelled Donald. Goofy nodded in response and threw his shield at the Heartless. The Heartless swung its arm and deflected the attack, which left it wide open for a large fireball from Donald. This time the Heartless fell to one knee and hand. Zack ran up to the kneeling Heartless. The Heartless threw its arm out to block his attack, but Zack cut through its arm, and its arm fell off, sliced in two.

"Hey, guys, looks like we can destroy its body parts!" yelled out Zack. Riku, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other, nodded, and assaulted the Heartless. Riku stabbed the Heartless' arm and ran a full circle around its arm, holding onto his sword, and yanked his weapon out of the Heartless' arm. Goofy repeatedly rammed his shield into the Heartless' leg until it was crushed to half its original size. Donald cast a triple attack of fire, ice, and lightning on its other leg, which caused it to disintegrate. Now only the body remained.

"Hah! Now it can't do anything!" said Riku. As Riku said this, the Heartless leaned back and a bright light shown in its body.

"I'm not so sure" said Zack. The light got brighter and a buzzing sound started and got louder and louder.

"Run!" yelled Zack. It was too late. The Heartless shot out an enormous ball of light and it exploded in the middle of the group. Riku and Zack flew one way and Donald and Goofy flew the other way.

Riku weakly lifted his head. His vision was tripled and blurry. After a few seconds he could almost see normally. He could make out Zacks faint figure lying face-down in the desert sand. Riku crawled over to Zack.

"Zack" he whispered as he shook Zack to wake him up. Riku flipped him over and saw he had a cut across his left cheek. When Zack did not wake up Riku looked up at the Heartless. Riku struggled to get up.

"Raaaaaggghh!" yelled Riku as he ran at the Heartless. The Heartless started to charge another cannon blast. It fired straight at Riku. Riku stopped, held his weapon behind him, and swung with all his strength. The cannon shot and Rikus weapon connected. Riku pushed back and held the blast in place. Rikus weapon began to shine brightly. The blast began to get smaller and as it did this Rikus weapon began to shine brighter and brighter. When Rikus sword had completely absorbed the blast, he started to run again. He leaped high in the air and brought his weapon down with all his remaining strength. As his weapon connected with the Heartless, a massive explosion erupted and Riku and the Heartless were consumed by it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A sandstorm had brewed. Riku laid on the ground completely still. He was in a large buddle of blood. Suddenly a bright light shone and the sandstorm disappeared.

"Brave warrior, you have shown your strength and bravery. Now rise and continue your journey" said a voice that came from the light. Rikus body glowed bright white and the puddle of blood disappeared. Riku began to rise in the air and float. Several beams came out of the orb and collected around Riku. Soon he became incased in a cocoon. The cocoon shattered and Riku floated back to the ground. The light disappeared in a blinding flash. Riku opened his eyes.

"Nnngh… Zack? Donald? Goofy?" called out Riku. There was no response. Riku stood up with ease. He started to run in a random direction. After ten minutes of nothing but sand, Riku stopped running.

"Where can they be?" wondered Riku. Riku noticed a few Heartless crawling in the same direction. He decided to follow them. As he followed them more and more appeared, but they paid no attention to Riku. Soon Riku saw a large group of Heartless crowding something and a few jumping into the center every few seconds. Riku ran to the crowd

"Fight back Goofy!"

"I'm tryin' Donald!"

"Donald, Goofy!" yelled Riku as he ran into the center of the crowd.

"Riku!" yelled Donald and Goofy. Riku prepared himself to fight. Riku started to swing his sword, but it froze in space and Riku could not move it.

"What the hell?" said Riku. The ground started to move and Rikus sword moved by itself. It swung itself down and pointed at the ground. Suddenly, large rocks shot out of the ground and destroyed several of the Heartless.

"What was that?" said Riku.

"Do it again!" said Donald. Riku swung his sword at the ground and larger rocks shot out of the ground. The rocks gathered in front of Rikus sword and Riku swung them around and threw them at a large group of them remaining Heartless. The remaining Heartless disappeared into the ground.

"We did it!" said Riku.

"Uuuhh maybe not" said Donald. Donald pointed behind Riku. A Heartless larger than the armored Heartless materialized. It had a machine attached to its chest.

"That must the the stolen treasure from Shinra!" said Riku. Riku looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Guys, we have to get that treasure!" said Riku. Riku, Donald, and Goofy dashed at the Heartless. Riku jumped up and struck the Heartless in the head. His attack did no damage to the Heartless and his sword bounced off. Goofy threw his shield at the Heartless. The Heartless struck his shield out of the air. Donald cast a ball of lightning at the Heartless. The Heartless stood hard and was not affected by the attack.

"We didn't do anything!" said Riku.

"What now?" asked Donald. Riku took a second to think.

"Donald, throw a fireball at me! Goofy, throw your shield at me!" said Riku.

"But-!" started Goofy.

"Just do it!" yelled Riku. Donald cast a large fireball at Riku and Goofy threw his shield. Riku caught the fireball on the tip of his sword, swung it around, and caught Goofys shield in the fireball. Riku spun around faster and faster and released the flaming shield at the Heartless. It struck the Heartless with such an enormous blow that the shockwaves from the impact pushed Riku, Donald, and Goofy back.

The Heartless fell over on its back. Suddenly its body parts detached from the main body and changed their form. The body parts started to crawl towards Riku, Donald, and Goofy. The fingers on the arms moved and became feet and arms and a face appeared on the front of the arm. The toes on the feet moved to the front of the feet and became pincers as a face appeared on the front of the feet. One of the feet lunged at Riku and wrapped around him. The two arms attached themselves to Donald and Goofy. The other foot leaped high in the air and opened its chest. Four beams of light shot from its inside into the ground as a wall of Darkness spread from beam to beam creating a force field which left the inside completely dark. Riku cast a fire spell which made the foot detach itself. He heard Donald do the same to himself and Goofy, but could not see them. Riku heard a noise behind him and swung in its direction. He connected and heard Donald yell. Riku stepped back and tripped on a rock. He felt a metal shield strike him.

"OW!" cried out Riku.

"Sorry" replied Goofy.

"We can't fight like this! Donald, cast Fire!" said Riku. Riku saw a giant fireball shoot up in the sky. Riku cast Fire at the ball and his magic absorbed with Donald's, lighting up the field. The enemies became fully visible.

"There!" yelled Riku. Donald cast thunder at one of the arms while Goofy bashed the other with his shield. Riku charged at the main body part. Donald and Goofy each managed to take out the arms. Riku performed a 13 hit combo on the main body part. The main body part threw back and counter hit Riku hard. Riku flew back and slid across the ground.

"Cure" yelled out Donald.

"Thanks" said Riku.

"Let's take care of the feet" said Goofy.

"Right!" replied Riku and Donald. However, before they could attack, the fireball lighting up the field vanished. Riku spun in every direction, hoping for a sound. Suddenly, one of the feet kicked Riku to the ground. Riku stood up and slashed in the direction the foot kicked him. He hit only air. Riku stood still for a minute and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his sense of hearing. It worked. He heard one of the feet stomping in his direction. Riku slashed in the direction of the sound and made contact. The foot flew back and vanished.

"I got one of the feet!" called out Riku. No response came. Riku cast another small fireball into the air. He looked around, but did not see anything. Then, the ground started to shake and rumble. A crack formed in the ground and flames flew up. The main body burst from the ground and Riku discovered that the remaining body parts had broken down and combined with the main body part to form a cage in it.

"Riku, help us!" said Donald.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" yelled Riku. Riku smashed the Heartless with his sword.

"Yeow! Be careful!" yelled Goofy.

"Grr, I can't destroy this thing without hurting Donald and Goofy!" said Riku. The Heartless charged at Riku, but Riku dodged out of the way just in time.

"What do I do?" asked Riku. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Donald! Cast Blizzard inside the Heartless!" yelled Riku.

"You want me to freeze us inside this thing?" asked Donald.

"Just trust me!" replied Riku. Donald cast Blizzard inside the Heartless and the Heartless froze with Donald and Goofy inside of it. Riku ran up, jumped, and cut down the front of the Heartless. The Heartless split in half, releasing Donald and Goofy and dropping the Shinra machine. Riku walked up to it, picked it up, and put it in his pocket.

"Mission accomplished" said Riku as Donald and Goofy recovered from being frozen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Now all we have to do is find Zack" said Riku.

"But where can he be?" asked Donald.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave without him" replied Riku.

"Welp, we should start looking then" said Goofy.

"But he can be anywhere" said Donald.

"Yeah, and I don't think we should split up just in case we get attacked by another giant Heartless" said Riku. Riku, Donald, and Goofy stood for a minute and thought out what to do.

"I've got an idea" said Riku.

"What is it?" asked Goofy.

"We're going to have to go back to Shinra first" replied Riku. Riku raced back to Shinra and up to Director Lazard's office.

"Director! I need a member of SOILDER!" demanded Riku.

"What is going on?" asked Lazard. Riku explained everything that happened and when he was finished, Lazard pressed the intercom.

"Angeal, report to my office ASAP" said Lazard. Soon, a tall man walked into Lazard's office.

"Angeal, I need you to go with Riku here to help him find Zack" explained Lazard.

"Yes sir" said Angeal. Angeal turned around.

"Come on" he told Riku. Riku followed him out the door. They soon met back up with Donald and Goofy outside Shinra.

"We're going to split into two teams of two, one team takes East and the other West" explained Riku. Riku and Angeal took to the West and Donald and Goofy took to the East. Not soon after they had separated, Riku and Angeal came up on a group of strong looking Heartless. Riku and Angeal hid behind a nearby rock.

"Well, should we engage, or let them pass?" asked Angeal.

"Huh?" asked Riku.

"If you're going to be in SOLDIER, you have to learn when to fight and when to standby" explained Angeal.

"Oh, umm, let them pass" said Riku.

"Good choice, unnecessary combat will just attract attention" said Angeal. By then, the Heartless had moved on.

"Come on, let's keep moving" said Angeal. Riku followed him.

"So uh, do you know Zack or something, 'cause Lazard seemed to automatically pick you to come?" asked Riku.

"He's my student" replied Angeal.

"So you and him have sort of a special bond, huh?" asked Riku.

"You could say that" said Angeal. They both stopped as they noticed Zack's sword on the ground a few feet in front of them. Angeal picked it up.

"He can't be too far" said Angeal.

"Then let's keep going" said Riku.

_Meanwhile…_

"So uh, what do we do if we find something?" asked Goofy.

"Then we go and find Riku and Angeal" replied Donald.

"But we haven't found anything" said Goofy. Donald and Goofy slumped with a deep sigh.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Donald as he noticed something sticking out of the ground.

"Gawrsh, let's go see" said Goofy. As they got closer, it looked like a piece of armor…

_Back to Riku and Angeal…_

"I wonder how Donald and Goofy are doing" said Riku.

"They most likely haven't found anything, otherwise we would have heard from them" replied Angeal. They had just walked into a canyon maze when they heard someone fighting.

"Zack?" said Riku.

"Let's go find out" said Angeal. It was Zack. He was fighting hand-to-hand with several Heartless.

"Hey guys, could use some help" said Zack. Riku tossed him his sword.

"Don't worry, Zack, me and Angeal have your back" said Riku. The Heartless were quickly vanquished.

"So what happened to you?" asked Riku.

"After we fought off that Heartless, I woke up in the middle of nowhere and just started walking" replied Zack. Zack noticed the Shinra device sticking out of Riku's pocket.

"I see you got the goods" said Zack.

"Yeah, so mission accomplished, right?" asked Riku.

"Right" replied Zack.

"Come on, let's go find your friends" said Angeal. Riku, Zack, and Angeal went back the way they came. They met Donald and Goofy halfway.

"Hey guys, we found this in the sand" said Goofy nodding towards the hunk of metal he was carrying on his back.

"I'll take that back to Shinra" said Angeal suddenly.

"What's wrong, Angeal?" asked Zack.

"Nothing, I'll see you back at Shinra" replied Angeal as he took the armor and walked off.

"Hm, oh well" said Riku.

"Let's head back"

"Right" said Zack. It was not long before they were all finally back at Shinra. They walked into Lazard's office. Riku took out the device and placed it on Lazard's desk. Lazard looked at the device, then at Riku and nodded his head.

"Congratulations, Riku 3rd class SOLDIER"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Now" said Lazard "There is one last thing to take care of." Two scientists walked in and stood on both sides of Riku.

"Wha-What is this?" asked Riku.

"It's a simple procedure, we're going to expose you to pure Mako along with Cetra cells to enhance your capabilities, in other words, you'll become stronger and have a much easier time in your fights" replied Lazard.

"Zack?" said Riku. Zack nodded his head in response.

"Okay, let's get this over with" said Riku. The two scientists walked away with Riku.

"Sir, on our mission, Angeal had found something in the sand, and he was acting strange" said Zack.

"What did he find?" asked Lazard.

"He found a suit of armor" replied Zack. Lazard stood up and walked briskly out of the room without another word.

"What was that about?" said Zack.

_Meanwhile…_

I have to find my friends" said Sora.

"Believe me boy, your friend has no interest in you" said Maleficent.

"But I need to find Kairi" said Sora.

"I'll make you a deal" said Maleficent "If you help me, I'll help you find your friend."

"You'll help me find Kairi?" asked Sora.

"If you carry out any deed I require from you" replied Maleficent.

"Alright" said Sora.

"Very well, I will give you the powers of Darkness to make you stronger" said Maleficent. Maleficent pointed her staff at Sora and Sora felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"What did you do to me?" asked Sora.

"You will find out on your own in good time" replied Maleficent. Sora began to run off.

"Where do you think you are going" asked Maleficent.

"I'm going to find my friend" replied Sora.

"Did I not tell you that he has no interest in you or your friend anymore?" said Maleficent.

"I'll believe it when I see it for myself" said Sora as he continued to run off.

_Back at Midgar…_

"How do you feel?" asked Zack.

"I feel really good" replied Riku.

"You should have an easier time fighting now" said Zack.

"_Riku, report to Director Lazard's office immediately"_ announced the intercom.

"I'll see you later Zack" said Riku.

"Good luck" said Zack. Riku walked into Lazard's office.

"Riku, I have a mission for you, I need you to take care of an immense infestation of Heartless in Sector 7. This should give you the opportunity to test your new strength" said Lazard.

"Don't worry, sir, I can handle it" replied Riku.

"Good, leave as soon as you are ready" said Lazard.

"I'll leave immediately" replied Riku. Riku walked out of Lazard's office. Riku picked up a map of the city form the main lobby on the bottom floor of the Shinra building and headed out. As he got close to Sector 7, he saw several people running in the opposite direction. Riku saw several Heartless appear from the shadows.

"Heeere weee… go" said Riku as he summoned the Keyblade and prepared for battle.


End file.
